Some Call It Magic
by Fujipeg350
Summary: After going back in time as a gift from Midna, Zelda and Link encounter difficulties. The mysterious Marth appears. The Chaos Emeralds are revealed. And three enemies plan on destroying the world forever. What would happen and who would win?
1. Chapter 1

*Prologue*

Life has no meaning, if love isn't included. There isn't a point of waking up each day just to find the same thing. If the one she loves is the one she has to hurt, then how could she hurt her beloved.

Even if it means the end of all evil, how could she trade in her love. Watching him before her very eyes dying in her hands, dying because he did something he wasn't supposed to do, dying for her because he loves her too.

The ones who caused his death just laughing at her reaction towards losing her beloved. How would she stop him from leaving her? What could she do? If he were truly, the one she loved, would he go? Would he leave?

Was this the end of destiny?

Chapter 1: Repeated

With a deafening rumble, the castle exploded into pieces, creating a broad, ominous cloud of ash in the murky sky. A dreadful shadow covered the wide field. People screamed with terror. Ghostly warriors hurtled around the town. Monstrous birds flew in the open. Evil controlled with nothing to stop it...yet.

And then, everything vanished swiftly. In an instant, light returned. The wild ring of fire faded away. The clouds were gone along with the evil that had roamed in the once peaceful land of Hyrule. The sun shined directly on a man in a green tunic, the Hero of Time. His sword was raised proudly in the air, and a grin that showed harmony crossed his lips. Beside him on the ground laid the figure of the Evil King. His finger pointed at him in a cursing way.

"I will return some day, and the world shall be mine to rule. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA," his threatened, snickering disturbingly. Then he disappeared, leaving behind a trail of black dust.

Ignoring what he had just heard, Link examined his surroundings, astonished and bedazzled. He did it. He had succeeded in something he had never dreamed possible. Link had saved Hyrule. His long, dangerous adventures were finally over. The bloody days fighting the monsters that had tried to stop him no longer existed.

Link breathed in the fresh air, washing away the horrible memories and bringing in the new ones. The triangular shaped figure on his hand glistened brightly; its radiant shine equaled the glow of the sun. Link gazed at it surprised, but it disappeared quickly. As he moved his hand from the view of his eyes, he noticed Princess Zelda, almost a half-mile away from him, sitting contentedly on Epona, watching with anticipation.

She smiled warmly at him, and he returned her smile as he felt his feet drag him close to her. She waited, pleased by his action. When Link's feet had let him rest, he gently helped Zelda dismount from Epona, who immediately began galloping, enjoying the sun's light and energy and enjoying the freedom.

It was then that the whole kingdom roared with excitement, marching from the town, and singing Hyrule's national song. Zelda chuckled and glanced at Link beaming. She was just as thrilled and lighthearted as he was. She knew he could do it...she had always believed he had it in him. He smiled back at her with hilarity. It had been a long time since he had seen her. The last time he saw her, he was in beast form in her room while twilight had covered most of Hyrule. Now he was just himself and he was very grateful that he finally had this moment.

They stared at each other mindlessly for five full minutes, but then Zelda frowned and turned away from him.

Caught by her sudden reaction, Link observed his clothing, checking to see if she walked away because of him. Slowly wiping away the smudges of dirt and blood that Ganondorf had left him, Link gazed back up at her.

Her head was tilted downward and she walked at a slow pace in the opposite direction.

"Princess," he whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder as he caught up. "Why so depressed? We defeated Ganondorf. Aren't you happy?" He put on a wide grin on his face, hoping she'll smile back at him. No chance.

"Link, listen," she replied in a low, but soft tone. She wasn't looking at him. Her head was still down and her brows were furrowed. "If it wasn't for you...if you hadn't stepped in." She was ashamed about something. It practically showed on her faced. Something was plainly bothering her. She tired to speak calmly, but her tone had a note of disgrace in it. "You did something for me that you didn't need to put on your shoulders. I forced you into this because I was scared myself."

"You are a great ruler, Princess." Link wasn't sure where this was going. One minute, Zelda was just as blissful as he was himself. Then the next minute, she feels so emotional. He was puzzled. "I helped you because I wanted to. You didn't force me to do anything."

"I surrendered. I didn't stop Ganondorf when I had my shot. The reason why you were transformed into a beast the minute you stepped foot in twilight is because I gave in to his plan. For seven years, Ganondorf has ruined everything and for seven years you had fought to protect Hyrule. Everything you went through, everything my people went through...this was my entire fault." She explained, sniffing and holding back tears. But Link wasn't going to allow her to blame herself for everything. She wasn't thinking, but it doesn't mean she hadn't tried.

"He threatened to kill you, didn't he? You warned your father. You had no choice but to surrender." Link stared bedazzled at her. "You can't blame the evil that Ganondorf caused on yourself," he whispered.

He took a step in front of her to paused her from walking away any further.

Zelda sighed when he did that. He didn't understand and that was a proven fact. "Link," she nearly shouted at him. "I took away from your life. You left your friends and vowed to protect Hyrule as a young child. I could have done it myself, but I was gutless."

"Princess, you did well," He didn't know what else to say to her. He was speechless and mystified. What else could he do to make her happy again? Anyway, she was the Princess of Hyrule and he was simply Link. Someone like Link couldn't compare to anyone of the royal family.

"I did what I thought was best for me, not for my kingdom. I was selfish and very foolish." She hissed through her teeth, getting madder by the second.

"What were you suppose to do? If you disagreed, he would have killed you and destroyed Hyrule. You agreed and look at what happened. You are alive and so is your kingdom," He fought the impulse to grab her hand. "Please, Princess."

"Not everyone survived Link."

"What do you mean?"

"My father. The Deku Tree. Midna...," Zelda stammered. She couldn't bring herself to say it. The truth about what they both experienced during their battle with Ganondorf was heartbreaking and sad. Link put his head down not wanting to remember it at all.

"Is dead? It's not that easy," a strong and familiar voice howled behind them, breaking the silence. Link and Zelda both turned their heads immediately towards a perfectly rounded hill. On top of the hill was a tall figure. A figure of what seemed like a lady and it was nearly eye-catching. Zelda smiled at the sight of it and Link's eyes widened. Instantaneously, he dropped his sword and ran as fast as he could. The hill was very steep, but Link managed to make it to the top.

Midna was waiting for him. She was much taller than before and she looked incredibly unusual. She wore a black dress with a hood placed over her head. Her eyes were slanted and they stood out with the mascara and eyeliner she wore around them. Her hair was different shades of orange and it was tied fashionably around her neck. The color of her body was a mix of white and black. A crown was placed on her forehead, giving her the image of a princess. Midna's new appearance couldn't fool anyone into believing she was a light dweller. Link stopped about four feet away from her and stared at her in astonishment.

What?" she asked him, arrogantly. A smile sprouted on her face. She stood proud and calm across him. "Taken by my beauty. I'm not impressed."

Link gave her an awkward smile. She was still the same Midna he had traveled with on his journey.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? You are making me feel uncomfortable," Midna chuckled. "I was expecting you to be a little more talkative. You didn't actually think I looked like a mischievous child now did you?" Midna spoke slowly and conceitedly. She sounded annoyed, but her happy expression showed how she was truly feeling inside.

Link blushed. Truth was he had no idea that she was like this. He wouldn't have guessed that she was a ruler. And out of all princesses, she was the Twilight Princess.

"I'm glad to see the spell has ended, Midna," Zelda simply said, walking fittingly to Link's side.

"I am myself. I hated my cursed appearance," she bellowed. "And your hero here seems strangely hushed. Is he sick or something," Midna replied giving Link a rough stare.

"Oh Link," Zelda giggled. "He is just excited. I'm sure he is very pleased to see you are okay."

Link smiled, his view shifting from Midna to Zelda.

"I am very glad to know that he is beaten. No more troubles and headaches for me to worry about back in the Twilight Realm," Midna stated nodding her head with pleasure.

"Thank you for guiding Link on his adventure. I highly appreciate your help and hard work," Zelda responded to her thankfully.

"It was no sweat. But I do think it is time for me to return to my home. I have many things that are needed to be taken care of now that things have settled down," Midna confirmed.

"I'm sure you do," was the only thing that Zelda said after that.

Midna nodded her head in admiration as she snapped her fingers. Quickly, twilight ate Zelda and Link from feet to head. Midna was floating in the air and after Zelda and Link were completely out of sight, Midna disappeared and awaited for their arrival at the top of the Desert temple.

Midna was in front of the Mirror of Twilight. It was not like any ordinary mirror. The symbol of the Triforce was in the center of the glass and the mirror wasn't exactly clear. Specifically, the mirror had stained glass.

Zelda and Link arrived in less than thirty seconds, right across Midna.

The top of the temple was very dim. Huge pillars, both broken and fixed, stood in a circle formation around the area. A large boulder, more like a screen for an overhead, dug into the cement of the temple right in front of the mirror.

Zelda turned to Midna quickly. Midna had put on a more unsure expression now that they stood in front of the only thing that could take her back. It was said in the legend that once in the twilight, there was no easy way out.

"This is it," Midna said. "Just like the old times, huh Link." Midna tried to laugh at her poor joke.

"Thank you once again Midna," Zelda felt she needed to thank Midna as much as she could, regarding the fact that they might never see her again.

Midna smiled dimly at Zelda's gratitude.

"Zelda, you are a Princess of pure heart. Your people are very lucky to have you as their princess. I know that you will only do the best for your kingdom. And I enjoyed your company and your loyalty," Midna too was in for thanks.

"I am very satisfied to know that I pleased you. I will always assist you in your problems, Midna," Zelda replied to her.

Midna smiled at her embarrassed. It was only the three of them there and Midna felt she needed to say everything before she left. Night took over the day and the moon sparked intensely behind them. Link and Zelda both caught themselves staring in the beauty of the moon as they stood there.

Everyone became silent for a while, especially Link. Midna looked to the side, Link was looking at Zelda, and Zelda was gazing at the stars.

"Um Zelda," Midna said, breaking the silence once again. "Before I leave, I will like to grant you a wish for your kindness. It is the least I can do for you," Midna offered.

Zelda turned directly at Midna in shock. "Please, Midna, you done enough for me already. I want nothing more," Zelda spoke shaking her head.

"No, I want you to have it;" Midna disagreed, "I'm sure there is something that you want. Anything you wish for I will grant it to you. Please."

"Midna, I-"

"Zelda, I insist. You must take my gift," Midna held her hand up and waited for Zelda to reply.

Zelda had always hated to be put in those positions, but she knew that she wanted something. Her only wish was to make Hyrule a better place. She wanted everything for her kingdom, although she hardly got respect or appreciation from them in return. And then again came her father. She had lost him during battle. And her mother, who died when she was only a child.

Her mind rummaged through ideas. Zelda couldn't make up her final decision about what she wanted. In fact, she didn't know what she wanted now. She had suffered in her life so many times and she knew that she couldn't change everything in one snap. Her eyes shifted from object to object in the room and they finally landed on Link. A light bulb popped above her head.

Link went on a long and dangerous adventure for her. For her sake and her kingdom's sake. She could change that. She could make most of her desires come true. The only thing that could make that happen though was to go back in time and do everything from scratch.

Link was staring at Zelda uneasily. He saw her expression and he knew Zelda too good. An expression like that meant something big. Midna gazed at her and waited as patient as she could for her reply. Zelda's mind kept swooping, but Link stayed on the side.

Zelda finally crossed her fingers. Her eyes glued on Link.

"I want to go back in time...before Ganondorf ever came. I want fix the mistakes I have made and the damage that I caused."

"What," Link stared at her in disbelief. "Princess, no."

"Link, I want you to live a happier life and to have a wonderful childhood. What I did to you is wrong," Zelda was firm about her decision.

"Princess, I'm happy just the way we are now. I don't want to go back." Link's heart started pumping.

"I made so many problems and I want to change that Link. Think about it. This is a great opportunity for me to get a second chance and do things the way they should have been done. You shouldn't have risked your life for me as a child. Now is your chance to feel what it is like to be a child and have fun," Zelda tried to give him a good explanation.

Link knew she was right. They both can change things. Make them better. But that meant that they had to go their separate ways. What if he didn't visit her and never met her? Link knew he didn't want to forget her.

"Is that all, Zelda? That's all you want?" Midna asked her.

"Yes," Zelda replied simply.

Midna turned to Link immediately. "Link, I-" She cut off on her sentence and shattered the mirror with a single teardrop of sadness. The glass froze in midair and stopped. "Make the right choices and follow your heart. We all must part ways," she stated, snapping her fingers. Slowly, the glass particles circled around Zelda and Link, forming a clear crystal. Midna nodded her head and smiled gratefully at the two, entering the Twilight Realm.

"Thank you Midna," Zelda said once more as she faded away.

Link looked around him. This couldn't have been happening. His view turned to Zelda. She looked back at him and sighed. "Goodbye Link," her words echoed in his ear as he flew higher and higher to a place unknown. Suddenly everything turned pitch black and nothing was seen at all.

****************

Link's eyes fluttered opened. He was lying down on grass. In front of him was the pedestal. The pedestal that held his sword. And the Master Sword to his surprise was in the pedestal. Link shook his head. A sense of deja-voo washed over him. Slowly, he lifted himself up and looked around. He was in the Sacred Grove, but only as a child, a ten-year old child.

"Ugh, what happened? Midna what is-" Link stopped and frowned. Midna was gone. She left. He was all alone.

Not a noise sounded from the trees. The place was deserted, with only Link and the sword.

"Why am I here? Why am I a kid?" He thought to himself. His mind was reeling and he was feeling a little frightened. Link closed his eyes tight and crossed his fingers, hoping he would be in front of Zelda in the castle. "Please," he begged. When he opened them back up, he was still in the forest.

"Ugh," he moaned. Not even Epona was there to give him company. "Guess I'll have to walk," he whispered to himself. Link started towards the entrance. As soon as he left, the Stone Guardians repositioned themselves in front of the entry. Link remembered their challenge as they did that. It was a tough challenge, but he managed through it.

Hyrule field seemed a lot different. For one thing, monsters weren't around. Fences were built almost everywhere and the places to visit seemed oddly closer than he had remembered.

Link arrived in Castle Town in less than an hour and a half. He was extremely exhausted and baffled. Everyone was working. No one was just walking around freely. There were more places to shop and much more soldiers.

Link was planning on visiting Zelda. But what if she didn't recognize him? And besides, two soldiers guarded the easy way into the castle.

He smiled at their sight. Link could use some excitement. "Time for the water way," he smirked, heading west towards Telma's Bar.

Link kept bumping into people and accidentally dropping their items. Sometimes, he would have to run away from an angry villager whose item he unintentionally broke. It was a hard-hitting route to get to Telma's Bar, but he did reach it. Well, after running away from a lady with a broom swinging wildly in her hands.

Nothing seemed different at Telma's Bar. The door was closed and boxes were piled up. But her cat wasn't outside as it usually was.

"She must be inside," he whispered to himself. Link moved forward to the climbable boxes that were placed in front of a secret entrance to Telma's Bar, and of course, a route to the castle.

"This is going to be too easy," Link encouraged himself. He wasn't a wild animal now but he had the ability to crawl and walk instead.

Link began climbing on the boxes one by one. He fell a few times and had to start over, but he finally made it to the entrance. A steel door blocked the way in.

"Why does it always come this way with me," he complained. Link didn't have a screwdriver to take the door off. He looked around desperately until he found a big rock all the way in the corner.

Link moaned and jumped off the boxes. He picked up the rock and began climbing once more, and of course, had the falls again. At last, he was in front of the door again. He began to loosen the door with the rock and at one point, he crawled in.

The bar wasn't different on the outside, but the inside looked like it had just gotten a make-over! Telma for one thing, wasn't running the cash. In fact, she wasn't there at all. And in the back, adventurers weren't talking about mysterious things that were happening. Instead, people were explaining how to find the square root of five! And the walls, well the walls were covered with posters of knowledge and education. Link wasn't even sure the place was called, "Telma's Bar" from what he as seeing now. It looked more like a geek club or a study hall.

Link shrugged and proceeded down. He kept moving boxes of educational books out of his way. But it wasn't that easy for him though. He was crawling through rubbish and books and he fortuitously dropped an oversized dictionary onto the wooden floor of the place!

Link's heart skipped a beat and he quickly pushed himself against the wall, praying that no one would see him.

"Hey, what happened," a man shouted with a snort.

"Why did this dictionary fall on the floor," another man yelled while blowing his nose.

"Wow, it's an enormous dictionary. I CALL FIRST," a man screamed, jumping at the dictionary and grabbing it with his weak arms.

Five Soldiers slammed the door open and walked in at the moment. "What's going on here?" one of the soldiers asked. "And why are you on the floor?"

"A-A-ACHO!" a girl sneezed. "Well, you see, we were talking about equations until this book fell flat from the sky," she wheezed.

"From the sky? Aren't you people known as the geeks?" a soldier questioned them.

"YES!" everyone answered immediately.

"Then why-"

"Hey Joe, let it go."

"But."

"I don't like where this is going," Link whispered to himself, trying to squeeze behind boxes.

"Ok, we are going to look around and see if there is anything. Don't you make a commotion, am I clear?" a soldier shouted.

Everyone, even the soldiers behind him, answered, "Yes Sir!"

"They are not going to find me. They are not going to find me," Link prayed. The soldier moved all the way against the wall and stood on his toes.

"I-I don't see anything," he said.

Link sighed in relief.

"Wait hold up, is that green that I see above that box?" a soldier asked.

"Rats," Link whispered.

"It is. Hey whoever is up there, come down here right this second!" the soldier screamed.

"Yeah come on," everyone cheered on in the background. Link made a run for it. Quickly, he pushed the box down and it landed straight on a soldier. He kept rushing through and dropping things.

"Hey, hey," a soldier began jumping up and down. "Go get him. Get him!"

Rapidly, the soldiers moved around. One soldier was standing on a nerd and tried to reach up there. He did but he had to bend over as he ran after Link. He kept bumping his head though and at one point, he fell back down.

Link escaped. He made it all the way to the water way.

Link took in a deep breath. That was a close one. He looked in front of him. The water way seemed the same. Pests crawled around and it had a bad scent. The only difference was that there wasn't any monster in sight.

Link walked slowly and carefully. He didn't know what waited ahead and he wasn't in a rush to find out. The passageway was dark and gloomy. Even as a child, it looked like it hadn't been used for quite some time. Mice kept jumping at Link causing him to fall into the water.

"Once more, why does it always come this way with me?" he complained.

He wasn't sure what he was swimming in, but he found it easier to move than on land. At least nothing was attacking him.

Link finally reached the stairs that led to the roof of the castle. A flashback of the last time he had traveled this way came into his head.

"This stairway must be very fragile. It could break, so be careful Link," he told himself. Taking one step on the stairs, Link proceeded up. As he traveled, he noticed that the more he moved the up, the more it seemed like he was going up to nothing but endless stairs. Link turned back and realized that he was still on the fifth step when it had seemed like he had climbed the hundredth already.

"Should have seen that coming," Link groaned, going back down. There must have been another way to the castle. He went back to where he started and examined the walls and grounds closely.

"There has to be a switch around here," Link whispered to himself, looking strictly at everything. He was right. A small switch, not taller than five inches was on the wall near bars. Link looked through the bars and realized that the stairs he was on earlier was an endless replica. The real staircase was beyond the bars. Link pressed the switch and the bars opened automatically.

"Cool," he complimented, climbing into the narrow hallway and crawling through. Once on the other side, Link walked slowly up the stairs once more. On his tenth step, he noticed that they started to fall. Link expected that to happen. Quickly, he ran and jumped a few times over gaps. It wasn't that hard to reach the top. Link found it kind of amusing. When he was at the top, Link looked down and smiled. The staircase was completely gone.

"Ok Link, you made it this far," Link talked to himself again. He didn't find an exit anywhere. All that was around him was rocks. He looked around anxiously. Why there wasn't an exit when there was supposed to be one he didn't know.

"Don't tell me that I have to figure out a clue," he complained.

To answer his question, he noticed a...clue. It was written on a plaque on the wall.

"I knew it," Link said, walking to the clue. He blew away all the dust that was on it and read it out loud:

_To enter the castle_

_Look for a rock with three shapes_

_That makes one with no hassle_

_Then the way shall be easy to gape_

"A rock with three shapes," he repeated. "That makes one?"

Link turned around to all the rocks that were there. There must have been about twenty of them.

"Why me," he whined looking around each rock. He circled them about five times each. There were different varieties and colors of rocks. At last, Link noticed a small sign of the Triforce on a medium sized rock practically near the plaque.

"Now what," he said, examining the rock closely. A thought appeared in his head no sooner after he found the rock and Link decided to push it. He rubbed his hands together and went behind it.

Link took a hold of the rock and pushed it with all the strength he could muster. Finally it was all the way against the wall and in its place, was a hole.

"Excellent," Link made himself confident as he fell through the next thing he knew, he was in a room filled with gold and a man made of gold himself sat on a golden chair.

"That's bizarre," Link said, ignoring him and going through another hole in a treasure chest.

He was back in the water way, only in a different room with a large gate.

"The castle must be past that door," Link pointed at the gate and walked closer to it.

Two, heavy looking chains hung in the place of door knobs.

"Now how am I supposed to get in there," Link thought, looking around. It was then that he noticed another rock, that seemed quite sturdy behind him, and a rope was tied to a pillar near the gate. Link smiled. There was never once in his life that he had dealt with a situation that did not have the answer around it.

Link untied the rope around the pillar and tied it around him and the rock instead. Then, he tightened his grip on one of the chains and began to pull it. The rock held him in one place and all Link had to do was pull. His solution worked as he expected it to and he walked right through the gate.

The room was empty. The only thing that was in the room was the Triforce symbol and a shovel. Once again, the answer to the problem was in the room. Link didn't even have to think about it. All he did was grab the shovel and dug a hole where the Triforce symbol was drawn.

He noticed a pipe below the place he dug and Link decided to go for a ride down it. He sat on the ground and pushed himself inside the pipe. Then the ride began. He slid through it in a hasty velocity. His hair was blowing back and laughter filled the entire pipe.

It hadn't taken a long time for him to fall onto a pile of flowers. When he looked up, he saw Zelda, looking at him in confusion, a window that showed the throne room was behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunited Once More

Zelda gasped as though frightened to see him there. She rubbed her eyes groggily and gazed back at him again. A boy in green about the same height and age she was fell right in front of her. The same boy she had dreamt about night after night.

It must be the boy from the forest, was what she thought.

Zelda was utterly distracted. Her eyes were fixed on Link only and there wasn't a chance that the blue pair was going to budge at all. Had she forgot what happened?

Link wasn't surprised. He expected it. But he didn't know what to say. He just stood in front of her, trembling with panic and distress. His diminutive heart was pumping vociferously that its beat was almost hearable in the courtyard. Zelda gave him the impression that she forgot him. Of course...Her eyes were filled with fear, yet she seemed concerned. Her mouth was entirely blocked by her cupped hands that were piled on top of it. Why had this come to be?

Link stared at Zelda with sorrow and melancholy. Her reaction towards seeing him was expected, but disturbing-too disturbing. He was absolutely motionless and quiet. His heart beat without delay. Thump da thump da thump.

In a blink of an eye, she ran to him beaming, her arms were stretched. Link felt a gush of relief wash over him as she jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck.

Embarrassed, she pulled away, but she didn't seem to regret it. Her face was lightened. She was moving so fast, she could have been jumping over an invisible rope.

"Link," she exclaimed.

"You remember me," he smirked.

"It worked. Link, Midna made it happen!" Zelda was literally bouncing up and down.

"The sword...the grove...the guardians," Link paused after each word. "What time is this?"

"I guess Midna sent us back to the day we saw Ganondorf," Zelda responded. Amused as she was, she suddenly frowned.

"Well, what happened then?" Link asked, knowing something wasn't right. He leaped up the steps and towards the window.

Zelda turned away from him, avoiding the question. She gazed at the unfamiliar people that hung in a frame on the wall in one of the halls. A mustachio man, a spunky blonde princess, an oversized turtle with spikes on his shell...

Was it possible that Ganondorf hadn't come?

"You didn't see him." It sounded like a question. He smiled, but he didn't seem to understand Zelda's sudden disappointed.

"No," she responded, inhaling.

"Aren't you happy?" Link asked again.

"No," she repeated. She made her way over to the lonely window and stared through its glass. Her arms folded over her chest, and she leaned against the wall.

"I don't understand," Link said.

"Ganondorf was supposed to come. He didn't," she simply answered. "I have had those dreams. I had a feeling, or sort of a premonition of you coming to see me."

"And that's bad why?"

Zelda sighed. "Link, my father is having breakfast with the Gerudo Chief."

Link stared at her puzzled. But then he caught what she was trying to say.

"That can't be-"

"Ganondorf," she said darkly.

Link nodded his head dumbly.

If they went back in time, and Zelda didn't see him out the window like she was suppose to, why was there a Gerudo Chief? The original chief was Ganondorf, but he was gone. Or was he? Wait, was he? Was Ganondorf gone? But there was chief. When would this chief show himself? When would Ganondorf show himself?

As if reading his mind, Zelda stated, "Don't be upset. I was confused too." She smiled.

"This is a lot for one kid to indulge, Princess," Link replied.

"We have to talk to Impa," Zelda suggested, though it seemed more like a fact.

Without a single word, Link nodded.

Zelda gracefully lifted her dress and stepped down the stairs into the flower bed, with Link walking right beside her.

"Um listen, we have to keep quiet. My guards would flip if they found out about you," Zelda explained.

_We?_ Link liked the sound of it for some reason. "Keeping quiet, got it."

Zelda chuckled. "Don't even breathe," she joked.

"Your wish is my-"

"Halt. You boy, step away from the princess!" A strong and low voice shouted from outside the courtyard. A soldier dressed in loads of armor stepped in, pointing his spear a few inches from Link's lip. His aim was perfect; Link didn't notice him move the weapon at all. His heart sped up quickly.

Without thinking, Link pushed the pointy tip of the spear to the side. His action angered the soldier. He immediately placed the spear back to where he had it before, only this time closer to him.

Two guards came in defensively behind the soldier. They too, where dressed in heavy armor. Their spears pointed at Link as well.

Zelda became frustrated. Her face turned bright red and her fists balled up at her side. "What are you three doing!" she screamed.

"Princess, we are simply following orders," the soldier answered calmly.

Zelda bit her lip. "Don't you princess me!" she shouted. "And following orders? Did my father ask you to come intrude on us the way you did!" She shook her head, depressed.

"Well, um no, Princess. It is our duty and we-"

"Drop your weapons," Zelda ordered.

"But."

"Now," she growled, pointing at the ground. Her other hand blocked the way to Link. Link felt nervous. It should have been the other way around. The guards did as told immediately.

"Princess, this boy," the soldier pointed at Link, disgusted, "is no more than a commoner. Your father has set a rule on that." Link winced at the word, commoner.

"My actions are my responsibility. And this "commoner" you say is my guest that you have rudely disrespected today," Zelda answered.

"A filthy boy like him carries no respect," one of the two guards said.

A commoner? Link being a commoner? He put is head down in shame.

"I hadn't asked for your opinion," she told the guard who spoke.

"Please," the soldier begged. "Be reasonable."

"Enough," Zelda ordered. "Now be gone."

The solider sighed in defeat. He glared at Link, noticing nothing but what he thought of him: a rat. "Princess," one of the guards said in place for the soldier.

"Enough," the soldier stopped him. "The Princess is right."

Zelda still didn't smile. "Go on and leave," he told them. The guards glared at Link before they left. Then, the soldier took off his helmet and kneeled before Zelda. "My apologizes, Princess. I had no idea."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now if you mind, go tell the others that Link here must be treated welcomingly." She emphasized, Link, to make a point. Then, she kindly asked him to leave. The soldier put his helmet back on and turned toward the exit, giving Link another stare. Link stared back at him, his eyes full of shame. The pride he held for himself was gone.

"That was some battle," Zelda smiled, skipping out of the courtyard.

Link was flabbergasted, though he shouldn't have been. Zelda was headstrong, he knew that. She held many skills, and this leadership skill worked perfectly well on her. But he still didn't feel right.

For as long as he known her, Link always thought of himself as nothing compared to Zelda. He was a commoner, one who befriended the princess. In his world, he was smelly old garbage sitting in the wrong place. Zelda interrupted his thoughts.

"I will like to see me father, but now probably isn't the right time," she told him as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Link didn't bother to look at her. He knew what to find. The sad Zelda. She told him about her father long ago, but his memory was dim. It faded away.

"My father...he is very strict, especially on me," Zelda furrowed her brows. "He changed after my mother died," the sadness in her voice was nearly heartbreaking. "He was flower and she was the bee. She kept him from withering."

"But he shouldn't be that way with you," Link replied.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it."

When silence filled the hall, Link took the time to look at himself. He started with his feet that were covered in filthy, old boots. His boots were muddy and the top of it was almost ripped off. He moved on to his tunic, the hero's tunic. Blood stains and dirt took away every appealing thing about it. Plus, a huge tore in the upper shoulder of the uniform showed his skin, which was dirty as well. His arms were covered in scrapes and bruises. Link didn't even want to know how bad his head was. His hair was sure to be messy and his face must have been worse than his arms. Basic commoner characteristics.

Zelda was dressed in clothes of high quality. She had no scrapes, no bruises. Her blonde hair was clean, without a twig or leave sticking out of it. Her face was smooth, or eyes were crystal blue. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve being in this castle. The guard was right. He carried no respect. Zelda was too good for him. She was on the top of the food chain and he was on the very bottom.

Zelda knew this was coming. She had noticed his distress whenever he looked at himself. She sighed. "Link."

Link looked up at her. 'What in the world are you doing?" She asked.

Link shrugged. "Nothing."

"You're not mad about what my guard said back there are you? "Zelda seemed to understand Link. More than he ever dreamed possible. She knew how he felt. "Link, I am not any different than you."

Link didn't feel the need to argue with her. He knew she would win. "I didn't say anything," he replied.

"I know you Link."

They walked down the hall in silence until they reached the huge doors that led into another hall. Link helped Zelda open it and together, they entered another long route.

"Oh look! The exit is right there. Come on Link." Zelda pulled Link's hand and began running towards the door. Two guards stood at each end of another extremely large door. Link looked at her astonished, but his amusement left when he noticed the guards. He just didn't catch up with her until she stopped in her tracks.

"Open the doors," Zelda commanded them firmly. She glanced at both guards and nodded her head, probably hoping that the soldier gave them her message.

One of the guards looked up at Link, but spoke to Zelda, "This here is the boy captain told us about?" He asked her.

Zelda nodded her head.

The guards slowly took a grip on the knobs and pulled the doors open gradually without further question.

"Thank you," Zelda said as though she didn't really mean it. She walked right out without even looking at the guards once more. Link shrugged and followed her out too.

"What does she see in him?" They asked each other and that started a long conversation for the two of them.

Zelda took a hold on her dress and ran forward.

Link paused and tried to see what was ahead of her. He expected something to happen, and to his prediction, there was a tall lady. "Here we go again," he muttered to himself, knowing the event that would occur. Quickly, he shouted, "Zelda, watch out!"

Zelda gasped and then they knocked the lady down, bouncing back and falling too. The lady got up at the same moment Link arrived. She smiled as she helped Zelda up.

Zelda's eyes widened as she realized who the lady was. She stood proud and tall in front of them. Her strong red eyes gazed down at the two of them and her snow white hair was tied in a small ponytail. She wore clothes of armor and thick muscles added an extraordinary feature to her appearance.

"IMPA!" Zelda shouted, hugging her with no reason to stop.

Impa gently tapped her on her back. "How are you Princess?"

"What are you doing here?" Zelda immediately asked her.

"Right, what are we all doing here?" Impa repeated. Zelda gave her a clever smile and Link shrugged.

"We were all sitting at the top of Death Mountain talking about how you two defeated Ganondorf and how proud we were. And all of a sudden, a string of light comes at us and sucks us in. The next thing I knew I was back in the castle in front of the King who demanded I find the Gerudo Chief. That's when I knew that you two had something to do with it."

"But I had too," Zelda replied, giving her a sly smile.

"Wait, did you say the Gerudo Chief?"

"What? Surprised? ," a familiar voiced laughed with pride and eagerness behind them. Zelda, Link, and Impa both turned around and saw another lady. She too, stood with arrogance. Her hair was red and even when it was tied; it still reached the end of her back. Her face was smothered with make-up and she had a devilish smile. Her tanned skin looked smooth and the lady most likely spent an hour a day taking care of her. Her eye eyes were appealing.

"Nabooru?" Zelda exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, actually, I was scheduled with an appointment to see the king," Nabooru answered.

"Hold up, isn't the Gerudo Chief supposed to see the king now?" Link asked. Impa grinned behind him.

"Yes," Nabooru simply answered him.

"Then why are you going to see him?" Link asked again.

"Because I am the Gerudo Chief," Nabooru smirked at the name and crossed her arms.

Link and Zelda both looked at her in astonishment.

"Surprised now aren't we? I'm sure Impa told you what happened last night?" Nabooru's view shifted to Impa. "You did right?

Impa just nodded her head.

Right. So after that, I found myself back in the tent in Gerardo valley eating my omelet until my assistant took it from me and gave me clothes to wear. I know you two did something for that to happen." Nabooru explained.

"But I had to," Zelda repeated once more.

"She does hold the Triforce of Wisdom for a reason," Impa stated. "Let's hear why she did that."

Zelda gulped. Link put a hand on her shoulder, but removed it quickly. Zelda smiled. "Midna gave me a wish for helping her out. I decided to go back in time to fix all the problems I caused. I wanted to make sure that Ganondorf never got his filthy hands were they should have never been," Zelda enlightened. "I did this to help everyone."

"And now you two were going?" Impa asked.

"Link and I were searching for you," Zelda plainly answered.

"And here I am," Impa smiled.

Look Impa take them out to have fun, I have to go talk to her father and then I will try to find the other sages and discuss this matter. Later take them to the Sacred Grove and the other sages and I will be at the Temple of Time. We shall truly see if Ganondorf has come or not," Nabooru requested.

"We will be there," Impa responded, gladly.

Nabooru nodded her head, amused. "Now you two be good. And Link, I am going to let you off the hook on that promise, understand?"

Link smiled shyly at her and nodded his head. Zelda, trying to show that she didn't care, turned away. Did Nabooru have to mention it in front of her?

"Now let's go have some fun," Impa said leading the two out.

Zelda couldn't help it any longer.

"Link-"

"Zelda, it was just a little promise I made to her when I was young. Nothing to worry about.

Zelda looked at Link suspiciously. Impa grinned as the three made their way over to the market.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Existence

Castle Town was filled with people...everywhere. Link had to say that there was even more people than before. Most of them were working and carrying things around. But others were relaxing and eating. The kids were playing and having fun. Something Zelda and Link should have been doing.

Impa had hidden Zelda in a long, black cloak to avoid uproar. Zelda had agreed with her idea, but Link was against it. He thought that people would know something was suspicious if they saw a little girl hiding in what he called, "a monk's robe with diamonds." Zelda had laughed at his way of thinking, and Link was proud to say she did.

He couldn't stop smiling as he dragged Zelda through the crowd. Zelda was holding onto her hood with her free hand because it kept trying to expose her. Impa was last in line, but she had a good view of Link and Zelda. However, she kept reminding Link to slow down just incase she lost them, but that was Link's plan. Zelda had to giggle after each reminder.

There were so many places to visit, many games to play. It was like Castle Town had expanded in the few hours Link wasn't in it. The Bombachu Alley was positioned west of the Shooting Gallery. Food Courts were found almost everywhere. And a new attraction, Carpet Hit, was located south, near the doctor's office.

Link led Zelda into the Shooting Gallery first. It was a dull place with wood carvings in almost every visible area, but it was his favorite game for various reasons. One, he always was the winner. Two, he had extra practice with the bow and arrow. And three, it gave him a reason to use his bow when he really didn't need it.

A man, nearly a giant, ran the cash. His tight blue and white striped shirt showed the enormous muscles he had on his arms and shoulders. His left eye was blocked with an eye patch and his two front teeth were not only the darkest shade of yellow, but also very crooked. The man was sure to be part of a gang of some sort. Link marched up to him proudly and laid his elbow on the wooden counter. A loud screech came from it as he did so.

"How much for a two player game?" Link asked innocently.

"Two players?" the man asked. His voice was very deep and rough. His view shifted from Link to Zelda to Impa as he spoke. The man's face lit when he saw the jewels on Zelda's sleeves. "That will be fifty rupees." He answered, brusquely.

"Fifty rupees?" Link repeated, shocked.

The man gave him a brawny, but very intimating glare. "You got a problem?"  
"Don't you think that's a little too expensive for only a two player game?" Link demanded. "The last time I came here, it was only twenty rupees."

"Rules change," the man responded grumpily.

"Can't you give it to us a little cheaper?" Link requested. "Who do you think I am-a millionaire?"

"Listen kid, I run this shop." If ya got a problem, then get oughta here cause I aint your mommy."

Link tilted his head to the side. He was still wearing his gold bracelets, the one that gives him extra strength. "I want to make a bargain."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Of what kind."

"Arm wrestling. If I win, you let my friend and I play a game for half the price, and if I lose, I will have to pay triple the cost every time I want to play, including now," Link explained.

"Link, maybe we should go. There are plenty of other games out there, you know," Zelda suggested, anxiously. Why bother a man like him anyways?

"No, we are playing this game at the price it's suppose to be rather this guy likes it or not," Link insisted.

"Link-" Zelda raised her hand up and tried to prevent him from doing anything stupid, but Impa stopped her, "Link knows what he is doing," she whispered.

"I hope," Zelda said to herself.

"Deal," the man answered, huskily.

Link placed his right elbow on the counter and the man placed his left. He got a strong hold of the man's arm, and with that, the game began. Immediately, the man slammed Link's hand onto the rough surface of the wood. Link slightly glanced at his opponent, and grinned. Zelda gasped.

"You think you could beat me?" the man laughed, heavily and it was very daunting.

"Oh, it's not over yet. Two more rounds and we'll see who wins," Link said, immediately pushing the man's hand down. "Oops, one more round...a tiebreaker."

The man glared, demoralizing Zelda, but not Link. Link tightened his grip and the man did the same. Zelda watched closely at what was happening. The man was beating him so far. She bit her lip. Link's hand was a few inches away from the surface. His face was covered in strips of sweat. His hand was sweating. He was losing. Link closed his eyes and his grip became stronger. It was all a blur to Zelda as she watched. In a blink of an eye, the man's hand was down, against the smooth exterior of the counter. Link released his hand and grinned, arrogantly. Zelda giggled, rushing over to Link and giving him a high-five.

Link won. The man lost to a kid. A kid?

"A deals and deal," Link smirked.

The man groaned. "The game's...twenty-five rupees," he said impenetrability.

"Sorry, we are going to spend our money at a better game, sir," Link teased. The man murmured something unintelligent and went to the back of the shop.

The last thing they both heard was the sound of someone slamming their head against the wall.

The man came back out lightheaded. "Come...back...again" he stuttered, spinning around in circles until he laid flat on the ground.

"Wow, you got him so mad that he made him faint?" Zelda giggled again, patting him in his back

"Yup," Link replied conceitedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to play anymore?" Zelda asked.

"Yes ma'am," Link replied.

"Okay, you two, where do you want to go?" Impa demanded. She was looking at the clock as she spoke. Zelda and Link both took a glance too. It was a quarter to eleven. They still had time...most likely.

"Um, why don't we try that new place-Carpet Bang I think," Zelda recommended.

"Carpet Hit," Link corrected. "That sounds cool. Yeah, let's go there."

"Okay." Impa said.

The store was across the street from the shooting gallery. What luck!

The place was themed after Death Mountain. The lighting was orange, and neat lava art was painted as the wallpaper, giving the expression of inside a volcano. And customers were throwing balls shaped like lava rocks on a flying carpet into bowls on the walls.

"I see we have a lovely group of patrons," a woman in an orange scarf greeted. "Are you interested in playing with us today?"

"Of course. Wow, you have a really cool shop here," Zelda complemented.

"That's nice, my dear," the woman responded. Her eyes were red and her skin was a dark shade of peach. She seemed very mysterious. "May I ask for your name?"

"Her name is none of your concern," Impa said harshly, as if the woman was an enemy.

She seemed to ignore Impa, and her focus was on Zelda only, "Your name, dear," she asked once more. Zelda glanced at Impa and Link, and back at the lady.

"Claire," she lied.

"Why yes, Claire," the woman said, as though she didn't believe her. "Please give me ten rupees and I will give you ten lava rocks to start with. The rules of the game are simple: The carpets will fly above ground and move around in circles. At some point, it will speed up. You have to throw the rocks into the bowl. The winner is the person who gets eight of the rocks into the bowls. These rocks will stick to the bowl and you have to get at least four like that to get an enormous prize," she explained.

The mysterious woman held out her hand for the rupees and gave them the rocks once she got the money. Link helped Zelda onto the carpet and then went up on his own. Slowly the carpets rose like the woman said. Zelda and Link immediately began throwing their rocks.

It was a confusing game and Zelda could feel herself still rotating in circles once she got off. She had made a perfect score.

Zelda skipped happily over to the counter with jolly Link right beside her.

"I had confidence in you, Claire," the woman said as she browsed the shelf for a prize.

Zelda smiled and Link stared at the woman suspiciously. "Ah yes, this is it. This is your prize," the woman exclaimed, handing Zelda a bottle that held black puff of smoke inside it.

"Well, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"It's a special gift, Claire. When you grow older, something major would happen. A war let us say. When that war occurs, you open this bottle," she explained.

"Why?" Link inquired.

"That war, this would help someone. Believe me," she stated.

Zelda nodded her head. "Thanks," she told her.

"Be sure to save that, my dear," the woman replied.

"Sure, sure," Zelda said slowly with a nod.

They exited the shop. Link immediately turned to Zelda, "That lady in there, she's weird."

Zelda nodded, tugging the bottle close to her.

"I agree," Impa stated.

"So where to," Zelda said, changing the subject.

"Hmm, I'm thinking bowling," Link replied.

"Pardon me, but I believe that it is time we find out if Ganondorf exists or not," Impa reminded them.

"Oh. I almost forgot about that," Zelda laughed.

"Me too," Link sighed

***********************************************************************

The forest was filled with chirps and clatter...as usual. The trees shaded the land from the sunlight. The stone guardians were still standing in their position. And huge leaves were spread on the floor. Something Link hadn't noticed earlier was that there was a beautiful and peaceful river dividing the meadow into two sections. A small ray of sunlight that cut through the trees made a gorgeous spotlight right in the middle of the meadow.

Impa seated herself on the soft grass, her feet crossed and her hands wrapped in the space they made. Link and Zelda did the same, only near the spotlight and the river. Through the hours that had past and the longer they waited, the three were lost in conversations about the past and the Triforce. Link even told stories about his adventures.

"There were these Crystal Stars," He explained, drawing the shape of the stars in mid air with his finger. "They were very pretty."

"Crystal Stars? Where was this place again?" Zelda asked, fascinated.

"I'm not sure. I know it was near Mushroom Kingdom. I stopped by a hotel and dozed off on one of my adventures," Link answered.

"What about the trip to-"

"You mean Clock Town," Link said. "And that was this skull kid. Yeah, he wore this mask, but he wasn't the one I fought, it was the mask," Link explained.

"The mask," Zelda repeated. "What was the skull kid doing with it?"

"He stole it to hide his shame after fighting with his only friends and the mask sort of...took control."

"Poor kid," Zelda sighed.

"He wasn't that innocent, Zelda. He transformed me into a deku scrub," Link stated.

"A deku huh?"

"A deku scrub. They shoot out snot bubbles and have these...really big, freaky eyes"

Link began to demonstrate what a deku scrub does. As he showed Zelda, she decided to play so she took a pile of mud and threw it at his back.

"What was that for?" Link spun around in an instant and tug on his shirt, trying to find the stain. Zelda and Impa chuckled.

"Why, you want another one?" She asked, throwing another handful of mud into his face.

"Uh, that's it Miss Princess, you just crossed the line." Playfully, Link scooped mud into his hand and threw it at Zelda. Zelda quickly blocked his attack with faroe's wind and the mud bounced right back to Link. That started a mud war.

Zelda sighed in exhaustion after a long hour of playing. "I'm tired. I'm going to wash myself," she said, walking towards the river. She sat on her knees right at the bank of the river and filled her hands with water. Link tiptoed behind her with his hands in front, ready to push someone.

Shocking her, Link shoved Zelda into the water, causing a huge splash. Then, he fell to the ground laughing.

"Why did you do that?" her voice raged at her first word but she ended up laughing.

Link shrug with a wide grin. "Well excuse me princess," he stated. "You wanted a wash, I gave you a wash." His eyes closed and his mouth triggered with laughter. "Consider it revenge for this-Waaaaah" Zelda got a hold of his boot and pulled him into the water with her.

The two spent nearly an hour splashing water at each other and swimming around. Link continued to amuse Zelda with his long adventures and tales while swimming away from her wild splashes.

"Alright, that's enough you two. It's almost time," Impa spoke softly, still amused from watching and listening to all the excitement.

Link and Zelda almost forgot about it. "Right," they both said at the same time, laughing.

Link slowly pulling himself out of the water. Gently, he helped Zelda out too and covered her shivering little body with one of the huge leaves that on the grass. The sun was halfway down and the forest became dim. But there was no sign of Ganondorf...yet.

Zelda, Impa, and Link waited longer than expected. Nothing happened. No one broke in. Just then, the sages appeared in a massive glow of bright colors. Rauru, Saria, Nabooru, Darunia, and Ruto formed a circle in front of the entrance to the master sword.

Rauru slowly sauntered towards Impa, "We have searched desperately, but Ganondorf has not arrived. Did you find anything?"

"No, we thought that you would have seen him," Impa answered him.

"Not quite. The Master Sword is still in its pedestal, am I correct," Nabooru said, stepping forward. Impa simply nodded her head. Zelda gazed confused at the sages as they spoke. She held onto the leaf tightly and covered herself completely with it.

"No one seems to remember him at all," Ruto added. "Everyone in town had no clue about him when we asked."

"That's strange," Impa responded. Immediately, she turned to Zelda. "Do you know anything?"

Zelda stared at her bedazzled. Her mind was taking in all the information and she was trying to come up with a final decision.

"I suppose he is sealed in the Sacred Realm. When we went back in time-"

"Brilliant. When you went back in time, you were sent to the day when everything started. And nothing happened because Ganondorf was locked away," Nabooru finished Zelda's sentence for her, but it sounded like she was speaking to herself only.

"Yeah, that explains why know no one knows of his existence," Ruto added. "His soul remains in the Sacred Realm.

"Ganondorf never existed. He was never born," Link concluded, happily. "Hyrule lives in peace."

Rauru's view shifted to every sage and they landed on Link and Zelda. "We have gained the knowledge that Ganondorf does not exist in our world. None have heard of his name and none shall ever hear about it. We all shall let it be."

Zelda and Link nodded their heads in understanding.

"One more thing," Impa stated. "To know that Ganondorf is locked away in the Sacred Realm, it is best that we stay as far away from it as possible. The sages and I will do our best to guard the realm and you two must not come near it. And the sword should stay in its pedestal, otherwise Ganondorf will be released, Link." Link smiled shyly at the sound of his name.

Zelda and Link nodded their heads once more. Ruto and Saria then hopped in joy. "Ganondorf is gone!" they exclaimed, dancing in a circle with their hands glued together.

Zelda smiled warmly at Link and the two began dancing as well. Ganondorf was actually gone. Gone from the world. From the universe. There was no Ganondorf. No evil. No more unhappiness.


End file.
